regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Reunion
Well, history in the making. Me and Kaitlyn Dunlap's first story! Enjoy! KD = Kaitlyn Dunlap RLP = Rackliffelikespurple (These will be used to indicate who came up with the line or action.) KD-(Scene begins at the house where Mordecai and Rigby are looking through a scrap book.) KD-Mordecai: Ha! Nice picture of you in the bath tub, Rigby! KD-Rigby: Hey! How about this picture of you wearing a dress? KD-Mordecai: My mom had to make a dress for my cousin and she needed to see if it would fit my cousin and I was close to her dress size, okay?! RLP-Rigby: Okay, okay. No need to be a sour butt. RLP-Mordecai: Ah. Fine. Let's look at Benson's then. RLP-Benson: Don't you two slackers look at my scrap book! RLP-Rigby: Aw, what?! RLP-Mordecai: Yeah, we're just curious. RLP-Benson: Shouldn't you two be working anyway? RLP-M & R: Uhh...... RLP-Benson: Get back to work! RLP-(M & R run out. Benson looks at his scrap book. He shudders.) KD-(Scene cuts to later in the day where Benson has an announcement to make.) KD-Benson: Okay, listen up. I've been thinking and I think we should get all our relatives together for one big family reunion. Does anyone agree? RLP-Mordecai: Yeah, why not? RLP-Rigby: Sure. It'd be nice to see Don again, except that bulge. RLP-(Everyone shudders.) RLP-Pops: I'd love to see papa again! RLP-Benson: Pops, you see him every day. RLP-Pops: But he's my papa. RLP-Muscle Man: Yeah, you know who else I wanna see? RLP-Benson: Who? You're mom? RLP-Muscle Man: No! My brother John! Geesh! RLP-High-Five Ghost: And I'd love to see my dad and bro again. RLP-Benson: How about you, Skips? RLP-Skips: Uhh..... I have to go. RLP-(Skips skips away.) RLP-Benson: Okay, then, It's settled. The Park family reunion will be held on Saturday. KD-(Scene cuts to Saturday.) KD-Mordecai: Aw man. KD-Rigby: What is it, dude? KD-Mordecai: My parents just sent me a letter saying that they're not coming to the family reunion today. KD-Rigby: Why can't they come? KD-Mordecai: Oh, they fly South to the winter every year. KD-(Scene shows Mordecai's parents on a plane going to the South are seen drinking wine.) RLP-Rigby: Hmm..... I wonder when Don's coming. RLP-(Rigby notices Don's Corvette.) RLP-Rigby: Don! RLP-Don: Rigbone! Mordo! Haven't seen you two in a while! RLP-Rigby: Yeah, same here! RLP-Mordecai(To himself, mumbling): I kinda liked it when you two were arguing. RLP-Don: So, bro, anything happen while I was gone? RLP-Rigby: Nah. Same old, same old. RLP-(Benson walks by and notices Don.) RLP-Don: Hey, Benny! RLP-Benson(To himself): Oh, fffffffffffffffffffffffffff............. not him again. (To Don): Umm, Don? RLP-Don: Yeah, Benny? RLP-Benson: Why don't you follow me into the house? RLP-Don:Uhh, okay, sure. RLP-(Don follows Benson.) RLP-(Cut to later. Don now has pants on.) RLP-Don: Ugh! These are so confining! Can't you take these off, Benny?! RLP-Benson: I'm afraid not. It toke too much duck tape. RLP-Don: Bro, can you do you're bro a favor and take these off? I miss it moving. RLP-Rigby: Umm......(Impersonates Benson): "Get back to work!" (Not inpersonating Benson): Uh-oh! Can't help ya! See ya! RLP-(Rigby leaves.) RLP-Don: And I was just starting to get that vibrant feeling. KD-(It's later and the other worker's relatives arrive.) KD-John: Hey, little bro. KD-Muscle Man: John! Glad you could make it! So, is mom coming? KD-John: No, she had something to do and she couldn't make it. KD-Muscle Man: Oh. So, Benson, where's you're family? KD-Benson: They'll be here in a sec. KD-Mr. Maellard: Hello, Beanton. KD-Benson: Umm, It's Benson, sir. KD-Mr. Maellard: Oh, right, right. KD-Pops: Father! KD-Mr. Maellard: Pops, how is The Park going? KD-Pops: It's doing good, papa. So, Benson, when are you're relatives gonna be here? KD-Benson: I don't know. They should be here by now. KD-(Benson's Family arrives.) KD-Benson's Father: Benson! KD-Benson: Hey dad, hey mom, and, oh, hey, sis. KD-Benson's Mother: Oh, Benson, you're all grown up now! Why, I haven't seen you in forever! KD-Benson: It's nice too see you too, mom. KD-Benson's Sister: So, Benson, where are all you're dorky friends? KD-Benson: They're not dorky and they're over here, follow me. KD-(Benson and his family walk over to the others.) KD-Benson: Mom, dad, sis, these are my friends, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and these two slackers are Mordecai and Rigby. KD-M & R: Hey! KD-Benson: Guys, these are my parents, Larry and Amy, and this is my sister, Emily. KD-Emily: Oh, wait, I take that back, they're super dorks. KD-Amy: Emily! KD-Skips: It's okay, we've seen worse before. RLP-Benson: So, anyway, you want me to show you guys The Park? RLP-Larry: Sure, son, I want to see what a success you've become. RLP-Amy: Yes, indeed. I want to see what my son's been doing. RLP-(Amy starts to cry.) RLP-Benson: It's okay, mom. It's okay. It's okay. RLP-Amy(Sniffles): If only there was sons like you. RLP-Benson: So, sis, wanna see The Park, too? KD-Emily: Sure, I have nothing else better to do. KD-Benson: Okay, so, Skips, can you be in charge while I show them a tour of The Park? KD-Skips: Don't worry, I've got it under control. KD-Benson: Thanks, Skips. RLP-(Meanwhile.) RLP-High-Five Ghost: Where the H is my bro and dad? Ugh. RLP-Don: Come on, Benny, please? My darling needs to breath and move. RLP-Benson: No! Enough! I'm busy! (Clears throat.) (To his family): So, anyway, let's start with the house. RLP-(Benson and his family start the tour in the living room of the house.) RLP-Benson: Okay, we start with the living room. RLP-Larry: It's............. uh............ nice. RLP-Amy: Whatever you want to do with you're life, son. KD-Emily: Like being a loser, oh, wait, you're already one. KD-(Benson turns red.) KD-Amy: Benson, don't get mad at you're sister! KD-(Benson calms down.) KD-Emily: Ha, mama's boy. KD-(Benson turns red again.) KD-Benson: That's it! KD-Amy: Benson! Don't yell at you're sister like that! KD-Benson: But, mom........... KD-Amy: No, I don't want to hear it. RLP-Benson: Fine, let's go upstairs. RLP-(Cut to outside.) RLP-Don: Aw man! My darling is throbbing! It feels like pain! So much confinement! The pulsing feeling was so relieving! Why me?! Curse you, inventor of skinny jeans! RLP-Rigby: Looks like Don's having a panic attack. RLP-Mordecai: Are ya gonna help him? RLP-Rigby: No, get some popcorn. KD-(Cut to upstairs of the house.) KD-Benson: So, this is the second floor of the house. KD-Emily: Ugh, who lives in this room? KD-Benson: Oh, Mordecai and Rigby. KD-Emily: Who? KD-Benson: The blue jay and the raccoon. KD-Emily: Oh, so, they're the slackers? KD-Benson: Yes. KD-Emily: Well, that explains their room being messy. RLP/KD-Benson: Thank you! Now you know how I feel about those two! KD-Larry: But when we met them outside, they seemed like nice guys. KD-Benson: Except they never do what they're supposed to do. KD-Amy: Well, honey, you gotta give them a chance. KD-Benson: I have but they just keep slacking off! And they always get us into situations that result in disaster! KD-Emily: Like what? KD-Benson: Don't even get me started. KD-(Benson and his family walk down the hall.) KD-Benson: This is my office. KD-Emily: Who is this?! KD-(Emily is holding a picture frame with Audrey in the picture.) KD-Benson: Oh, that's my girlfriend, Audrey. KD-Emily: You have a girlfriend?! Is she blind? KD-Amy: Emily, be nice, she looks like a nice lady. KD-Benson: She is. KD-Larry: See, you're a ladies man just like me! KD-Benson: Dad! KD-Larry: What? KD-Benson: Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house. KD-(Cut to outside.) KD-High-Five Ghost: So, bro, how's you're job as a policeman going? KD-Low-Five Ghost: Aw man, It's great, bro! You get a sweet outfit, you get this cool badge and you get to have a sweet tazer! KD-High-Five Ghost: Awesome! Wish I could be a policeman. KD-Low-Five Ghost: Hey, you work at The Park, that's better than chasing criminals. KD/RLP-High-Five Ghost: Well, that is true. I wonder where dad is. RLP-Low-Five Ghost: Yeah, me two. KD-(Rigby has popcorn in his hand.) KD-Rigby: Hey, where's Benson? I've been looking all over for him. KD-Mordecai: Oh, he went to take his family on a tour of the house. KD-Rigby: Oh. Well, have you seen Don? KD-Mordecai: Yeah, he's over there. KD-(Mordecai point to Don who is at a table.) KD-Rigby: Okay, thanks, dude. KD-Mordecai: Welcome. KD-(Rigby walks over to Don.) KD-Rigby: Hey, Don. KD-Don: Bro, help me, please! KD-Rigby: With what? KD-Don: My pants are chafing and they're also giving me a wedgie! KD-Rigby: Uhh, sorry, I can't help you with that problem. KD-Don: Can I please take these pants off? KD-Rigby: Dude, if you do, people are gonna be disgusted and leave. KD-Don: What do you mean disgusted? KD-Rigby: Ugh, never mind! KD-(Rigby walks away and scene cuts to Benson and his family, who are still on the tour of the house.) KD-Benson: And this is Mr. Maellard's office. KD-Emily: Isn't he that moon guy? KD-Benson: He's a lollipop, Emily. KD-Emily: But still, the moon could be his twin. KD-Amy: Emily, can you be nice for once? KD-Emily: Whatever. KD-(Benson and his family go to the living room.) KD-Benson: Well, that's the house. KD-Emily: I am so thirsty. KD-(Emily sits on the couch.) KD-Emily: Benson, get me a drink. KD-Benson: Why can't you get it yourself? KD-Emily: Because I don't want too. KD-Amy: Don't worry, Benson. I'll get her a drink. KD-Benson: Thanks, mom. KD-(Benson and Larry sit on the couch with Emily.) KD-Emily: Ew, please get away from me! I don't want you're man germs all over me! KD-B & L: Ugh, fine. KD-(Benson and Larry both get up off the couch.) KD-Amy: Okay, here you go. KD-(Amy gives Emily a can of soda.) KD-Emily: Thanks, Amy. KD-Amy: Emily, call me mom. KD-Emily: Okay, mom. KD-Amy: That's better. So, Benson, can we get to the family reunion? I really want to meet the others. KD-Benson: Okay, sure. KD-(Benson and his family walk back to the family reunion.) KD-Benson: Pops, Mr. Maellard, come over here, I want you to meet my relatives. KD-(Pops and Mr. Maellard walk over to Benson and his family.) KD-Mr. Maellard: So, you two are Bean Bucket's parents? KD-Larry: Ha, Bean Bucket? KD-Benson: Umm, sir, my name is Benson. KD-Mr. Maellard: Whatever, Beanteen. KD-(Benson sighs.) KD-Emily: I like him already. KD-Pops: Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Pops, my dad and I own The Park. KD-Amy: Oh, so you're Pops? Benson has told us so much about you, how you're all sweet and kind to everyone. KD-Pops: Oh, good show, jolly good show! KD-(Pops laughs.) KD-Larry: Wait, are you British? KD-Emily: So, of everything, there are lollipops? KD-Mr. Maellard: Well, everyone is a lollipop but everything else is the same as any other place. RLP-Larry: That's interesting I guess. RLP-Mr. Maellard: You're brain's in the right noggin. RLP-Amy: Pardon? RLP-Benson(Nervously chuckles): Let's move on. Let's go to Rigby's brother, Don. KD-(Benson and his family walk over to Don.) KD-Benson: Guys, this is Don, and Don what are you doing?! KD-(Don is scratching his butt with a fork.) KD-Don: Come on, these pants are killing me! They're giving me a wedgie, I'm getting a rash in my front, and It's so hot that they're sticking to me and I can't even get a tiny breeze into these things! KD-Amy: Uhh, Benson.. can we go somewhere else, before you're father and I get sick? KD-Benson: Come on, I'll let you guys meet Fives and his brother. KD-(Benson and his family walk over to High-Five Ghost and his brother.) KD-Benson: Hey Fives! KD-High-Five Ghost: Hey Benson, is this you're family? KD-Benson: Yeah, mom, dad, sis, this is High-Five Ghost, or as we call him Fives, and his brother Low-Five Ghost. KD-HFG & LFG: Nice to meet you. KD-Benson: Guys, this is my mom Amy, my dad Larry and my sister Emily. KD-Emily: How did you guys die? KD-High-Five Ghost: We don't wanna talk about it. KD-(Audrey walks over.) KD-Audrey: Benson, Benson there you are! KD-(Audrey walks over to Benson and his family.) KD-Benson: Audrey, what are you doing here? KD-Audrey: Well, I heard that there was gonna be a family reunion here and I wanted to meet your family. KD-Emily: So, this is your blind girlfriend? KD-Audrey: Excuse me? KD-Benson: Emily! I'm so sorry Audrey, my sister is just jealous because I have a love and she doesn't. KD-Emily: That's it! KD-(Amy grabs Emily's arm.) KD-Amy: Benson, Emily, please stop your fighting! Audrey, I am so sorry about their behavior. KD-Audrey: Oh, It's okay. KD-Amy: You know, you seem like a nice person. KD-Audrey: Aw, thanks, you do too. KD-Larry: So, this is the young lady you're dating? Well, I guess you do have my charming good looks. KD-Benson: Dad, please. KD-Emily: But, seriously, were you forced to date him? KD-Audrey: What, no. Benson is a nice guy. KD-Emily: Really? Benson, nice? KD-(Emily laughs.) RLP-Benson: That's it, Emily! I've had enough! RLP-Amy: Benson! RLP-Audrey: I see you're all having a bad time, so, I'll see you later, okay, Benson? RLP-Benson: Wait! No! Come back! RLP-(Audrey walks away.) RLP-Benson: (Sarcastic): Thanks a lot, sis! RLP-Amy: Benson, stop! Don't yell at your sister! RLP-Benson: But, ugh! What's the point? KD-(Benson walks away.) KD-Rigby: What was that about? KD-Emily: How should I know? KD-Mordecai: Rigby, get Skips and Pops. KD-Rigby: Okay. KD-(Scene cuts to Benson sighing and the others walk in.) KD-Pops: Benson, Benson are you okay? You seemed very upset when you walked away. KD-Benson: Well, It's just that, my family has always embarrassed me and I'm sick of it! They even chased Audrey away! I should have never done this stupid family reunion. KD-Skips: Benson, It's okay, parents embarrass their kids once in a while. KD-Benson: You don't understand, whenever we're at a school play or they're at one of my sports games, they would really embarrass me. KD-Pops: Come on, it can't be that bad. KD-Benson: One time, when I was in a Kindergarten play, my dad was always shouting "That's my boy!" whenever I said a line and my mom would throw flowers when the play was over. KD-Rigby: Wow, that is embarrassing. KD-Benson: You know what, I'm going home. KD-Mordecai: Wait, Benson, what about the family reunion? KD-Benson: Tell everyone to go home. KD-Mordecai: But, Benson............ KD-(Benson turns red.) KD-Benson: Do it or you're fired! KD-(Benson slams the door hard.) KD-Mordecai: Aw, man. KD-(Benson is seen walking to his car.) KD-Amy: Benson, honey, where are you going? KD-Benson: Home! KD-Amy: But why? KD-(Benson turns red.) KD-Benson: Just leave me alone! KD-(Benson drives away.) KD-Emily: What's gotten into him? KD-(The others are looking at the window.) KD-Skips: Huh, look at this. KD-(Skips picks up a scrap book off of the table na dopens it up. They see a picture of Benson at his Kindergarten play, embarrassed.) KD-Pops: Oh, poor, Benson. KD-Rigby: Whoa, he was quiet for once in his life?! KD-Mordecai: Dude! KD-(Mordecai punches Rigby.) KD-Rigby: Ow! So, what are we gonna do about the reunion? KD-Mordecai: Well, we're not gonna make everyone leave. Maybe we can get Benson back here. KD-Rigby: But how? He said he wanted gone and went home. KD-Mordecai: I think I have a plan. KD-(They all go outside.) KD-Larry: Hey, do you know why Benson left? RLP-Mordecai: Well, he's embarrassed of you guys. RLP-Amy: What? KD-Mordecai: I think this is why. KD-(Mordecai gives Amy the Kindergarten play picture.) KD-Skips: He told us that he is tired of you embarrassing him all the time, then he just left. KD-Larry: Now that I think about it, we did some embarrassing things to Benson. KD-Amy: But we didn't mean to. KD-Pops: We know but maybe you should come with us and see Benson. KD-Amy: Yes, we'll come with you. KD-Rigby: Okay. KD-(Rigby runs over to Don.) KD-Rigby: Hey, Don, you're in charge while we're gone! KD-(Don is scratching his butt.) KD-Don: Okay, but can I take my pants off while I'm in charge? KD-Rigby: No. KD-Don: Aw, come on, please? KD-Rigby: No! Come on, let's go. KD-(Scene cuts to Benson in his apartment.) KD-Benson: They just don't understand. KD-(Benson hears a knock at the door.) KD-Benson: Who could that be? KD-(Benson opens the door and sees his family and the workers.) KD-Benson: Oh, what are you doing here? KD-Larry: Look can we talk, son? KD-Benson: Why? So you can embarrasse me again? KD-Amy: Benson, can we talk to you, please? KD-Benson: Ugh, fine! RLP-Amy: Honey, are you embarrassed by us? RLP-Benson: Why do you care? Shouldn't you be caring for precious Emily? You guys care about her more then me. RLP-Amy: What? We like you both, evenly. RLP-Benson: How come you back her up in arguments, then?! KD-Larry: Well, she is the youngest. KD-Benson: So that means you have to support her more instead of me?! KD-Amy: But, Benson, we do support you. KD-Benson: No you don't! Whenever I did something funny as a kid, you just yelled at me but Emily does the same thing, you think It's the cutest thing ever and it makes me feel like you didn't love me at all and It's been that way ever since! KD-Larry: But we still support you. KD-Benson: Really, then where were you when I needed you the most? KD-Emily: Like when? KD-Benson: Let's see, when I was in that band, you never went to any of our concerts, you weren't there to support me when I started playing stick hockey, and I lost my best friend because of it, and everything else! RLP-Larry: Benson, calm down right now! You are an adult. not a little baby! RLP-(Benson turns red.) RLP-Benson: Leave me alone! RLP-(Benson slams the door extremely hard and it breaks). RLP-Mordecai: Okay, that didn't exactly work. KD-Rigby: Man, I feel so bad for him, I wish there was some way we can cheer him up. RLP-Mordecai: (Sigh.) I know. Time for plan B. KD-Emily: Plan B? Does that stand for baby Benson? RLP-Amy: Emily! KD-Emily: Well, dad was right, he did act like a baby. RLP-Skips: Okay, okay, quit it! Now! No wonder Benson is the way he is! Because of you people! Everyone, let's go. KD-Emily: Whatever. RLP-Mordecai: We're going. Let's hope you guys grow up when we come back in ten years. Come on, let's go. KD-(They go back to The Park and chaos is happening.) KD-Rigby: What the? What's going on? RLP-Mordecai: Whoa. KD-Rigby: Don, what happened? KD/RLP-Don: After you guys left, a fight happened and now It's chaos! And I'm wearing pants! Worst day ever! KD-Mr. Maellard: Where were you all and where's Beanteen? RLP-Mordecai: Well, we were at Benson's Apartment and brought his family to sort things out.........and........ well.......... it was a disaster. RLP-Skips: We must find Benson. KD-Mr. Maellard: And where is his family? RLP-Mordecai: I'm guessing still at the apartment. KD-Mr. Maellard: Well you better go back there and get Benson here or you're all fired! RLP-Everyone (except Mr. Maellard; nervously): Yes, sir! RLP-Skips: Hmm....... where's a place Benson likes to go? RLP-Don: Rigby, we need to talk. RLP-Rigby: Um......okay. RLP-(Don and Rigby walk to a tree by themselves.) RLP-Don: Rigby, please, for the love of all that is wonderful, take these killers off! RLP-Rigby: Why should I? RLP-Don: Bro, raccoons are supposed to be free and feel the nice, cold breeze all over the body, but with these killers in the way, I can't be free and feel the breeze. RLP-Rigby: Dude, they're pants. KD-Don: They're a torture device! They're an abomination! RLP-Rigby: If you say so KD-Mordecai: Rigby, come on, we gotta find Benson! KD-Rigby: Okay coming! Maybe later Don. RLP-(Don grabs Rigby by the tail and puts him against the tree.) RLP-Don: Shut up! Okay, just shut up! You're not wearing pants, so you're one to talk! Just take these demons off of me or I'll punch you're head off! Got it?! RLP-Rigby: Whoa. RLP-Don: Rigby, I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry bro! See? These pants have turned me into a monster! I'm so sorry! I'll pay The Park's taxes for a whole year if you take these off! RLP-Rigby: Hmm.......... RLP-Mordecai: Don, Rigby, we don't have time for this! RLP-Rigby: I'll tell you later! RLP-Don: Okay, but be quick! I might become worse! KD-(Rigby catches up to the others and they drive in the golf cart.) KD-Skips: So as I was saying, where would Benson go? RLP-Mordecai: Hmm...............Stardust Lanes? He likes to bowl. KD-Skips: Okay, let's start there. RLP-(They all drive to Stardust Lanes.) KD-(They go inside and find Benson bowling and he just got a 7/10 split.) KD-Benson: Shoot. KD-Mordecai: Benson! RLP-Skips: Benson, are you okay? KD-Benson: What are you guys doing here? RLP-Skips: We just wanted to know where you went. KD-Mordecai: And you need to come to the house and fast! KD-Benson: Why? So I'll be more embarrassed by my family? KD-Rigby: Chaos is happening at The Park and Mr. Maellard said that if you don't come back, then all of us will get fired! RLP-Benson: I don't care. RLP-Skips: Look, Benson, I know you're upset with you're family, but ya gotta go back to them and work things out. RLP-Benson: (Sarcastc): Yeah, because last time went so well. RLP-Skips: Come on, Benson, give them one more chance. KD-(They go back to the park and now stuff is on fire) KD-Mr. Maellard: Beanteen! There you are! The Park has gone insane! RLP-Benson: How so? KD-Mr. Maellard: John and Muscle Man have set the trees on fire, High-Five Ghost and his brother are fighting other people and Don is going insane over some pants. KD-Rigby: Oh yeah, I have to help him get those "demon pants" off him. RLP-Benson: Ugh....... (Notices John and Muscle Man burning trees.) Muscle Man! John! Stop! What are you trying to accomplish? KD-Muscle Man: Oh no, the boss is back! RLP-Benson: Oh you bet he is! KD-Hi-Five Ghost: Benson's here! Bro, let's get out of here! RLP-Benson: Okay, bye! RLP-John: Oh no, little brother! Let's go to mom's! RLP-Muscle Man: Right behind ya! RLP-Benson: Not so fast, High Fives and Muscle Man. Unless you want to be jobless, I would suggest coming right back here. KD-MM & HFG: Yes sir! RLP-Benson: That's more like it! RLP-Don: Um, Benny, do you mind taking these pants off just for a sec? RLP-Benson: Um, why? KD/RLP-Don: These pants are torture to me, and I have to go to the bathroom, and my darling's gonna explode if you don't let me go! KD-Benson: Okay fine. RLP-Don: Yay! KD-(Benson gets duck tape remover and takes his pants off) KD-Don: Hallelujah! Now my darling can breathe! Woooooooooooooooooo-whooooooooooooooooo! Thanks, Benny! RLP-Benson: Yep, anytime. Also, Rigby told me you were going to pay the Park's taxes for a whole year. Is that true? KD-Don: For letting my darling be free again, yes I will. RLP-Benson: Okay, wonderful. RLP-(Don hops into his Corvette.) RLP-Don: Later gators! RLP-(Don drives away.) KD-Benson: Okay is that it? RLP-(Cuts to Don driving.) RLP-Don: Aah.........now It's kicking in.... RLP-(Scene cuts to Benson.) RLP/KD-Benson: I feel had. Well, now that's over. RLP-Skips: Benson, there is one more thing left to do. KD-Benson: Oh yeah, them. KD-(Benson's family walks up to him.) RLP-Benson: What do you want this time? KD-Amy: Benson, we are so sorry for about what happened earlier. RLP-Benson: (Sarcastic): Sure. KD-Larry: Yeah, I shouldn't of called you a baby. KD-Emily: And I have been mean to you today. RLP-Benson: (Sarcastic): Oh really? Didn't notice. RLP-Skips: Benson, drop the attitude. This won't work unless you drop it. RLP/KD-Benson: (sighs) Fine. I'm also sorry for everything today. RLP-Amy: Do you forgive us? KD-Benson: Sure. RLP-Amy: That's my Benny. KD-(Benson and his family all hug each other.) KD-Rigby: This is so touching. (His eyes start to tear up.) RLP-Pops: Indeed it is. Good show! KD-Skips: That's better. RLP-Benson: Well, I guess this family reunion wasn't so bad after all. Maybe we shoudl hold this every year. RLP/KD-Rigby: Sounds good to me, as long as you don't make Don wear pants again. RLP-(Everyone laughs.) RLP-(Cut to Don in his Corvette.) RLP-Don: Suckers........ The End.